old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160216202336
Kino Ich habe zumindest nur 5 im Internet finden können ... IMAX 3D ist hier eben anscheinend noch nicht so beliebt/bekannt. Mit Deadpool kann ich irgendwie nichts anfangen, ich finde ihn nicht so toll ... Schule Ich habe deiner Liste eigentlich nichts hinzuzufügen, eigentlich vielmehr wegzustreichen, weil wir einige Aspekte nicht behandelt haben (Krimkrieg, Mussolini, Amerikan. Bürgerkrieg (haben uns eben mehr auf Europa spezialisiert)) :D Philosophie Na dann, geschätzter Philosoph, würde ich im folgenden gerne deinen Beitrag dazu haben : In Kunst müssen wir im Form von Perfomance/Videokunst/Installation etwas vorbereiten zu der Fragestellung "Was bin ich wert?" (dass unser Kunstlehrer auch immer so tiefgründige Themen auswählen muss). Im ersten Schritt frage ich momentan unter Freunden herum, wie sie, falls sie die Frage mal gestellt bekommen würden, antworten würden, und ich habe schon teilweise gute aber auch unterschiedliche Antworten bekommen. Bspw. hätte ich da: "Ich hab eine simple und eine hochgestandene Antwort ^^ : Simpel: ich bin wert, und trage meinen kleinen Teil zum fortlaufenden Geschehen, der Zeit, bei, indem ich existiere und denken kann, und damit Ideen habe. Komplex: Der Wert meiner angenommen Existenz äußert sich in der Ordnung des Universums. Sogenannte Ordnung und Chaos verschmelzen jedes Individuum mit dem Universum. Deshalb ist es möglich Antworten im ganzen Universum zu finden, sich selbst eingeschlossen. Diese Idee entspricht meinem Wert. Gerade durch diese wortwörtliche Universalität wird deutlich, dass Ordnung und Chaos dialektisch auf das Gegenständliche einwirken. Das muss zur Ansicht führen, dass jegliche Existenz von gleichem Wert sein muss. In anderen Worten erkennt man damit auch die gleichberechtigte Menschenwürde aller. Das führt dazu, dass ich die Frage "Was bin ich wert?" Nicht stellen würde. Ich glaube, die Frage "WIE bin ich wert?" Ist deutlich präziser. Dass ich Wert bin, daran sollte kein Zweifel sein, wie ich erklärt habe. Im Endeffekt kommt es auf die Äußerung dieses Werts. Jede Einheit schafft diesen Wert anders. Es ist bereits alles da. Die Frage ist, wie bereits bestehendes verknüpft wird, um etwas zu bilden, was Menschen als "Neu" ansehen. Was bin ich wert? Ich bin Wert. Wie bin ich wert? Vollständig, unverzüglich. Die Abwesenheit von Wert ist nicht begreifbar, allein der Versuch der Wahrnehmung von Nicht-Wert stellt schon wert dar. Es äußert sich im Kreiern des Bestehenden zu neuen Ideen. So wird Wert besteuert." Außerdem: "Übrigens würde ich die frage mit "das kann man nicht beantworten" oder " nichts und alles" beantworten. Ich denke mal das ist so wie zu fragen "wie viel ist dieses staubkorn wert? Ich meine laut chaos theory alles aber iwie machts ja auf echt keinen unterschied. Wie viel ist die erde wert? Die erde ist alles was wir haben, so ungefähr. Aber in den unendlichen weiten des universums ist das doch niiichts." Beides von Leuten übrigens, die auch ein Interesse für Philosophie haben. Solche Antworten bringen mich dann beim Brainstorming für gute Ideen weiter voran als wenn ich mich allein damit auseinandersetzen würde, daher wäre auch deine Antwort höchst willkommen ^^ Sly Ah okay, ich meinte aber eigentlich präziser xD Ich würde ja gerne eine pro-et-contra-Liste machen, jedoch muss ich das erstemal Verschieben, weil ich für die Matheklausur am Freitag lernen muss ... Achja, schau mal worauf ich gestoßen bin: http://slycooper.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Teenbat/The_Current_State_of_the_Film Soll das etwa heißen, dass sie ihn noch nicht mal angefangen haben!? Interessantes Falls du (u.a.) Sportmuffel gerne mehr Sport machen würdest, aber nicht die nötige Motivation hast, voilá! http://beagamecharacter.com/2011/06/10/character-breakdown-ezio-auditore-da-firenze/ Habe ich erst heute von jemandem gezeigt bekommen, und finde das eigentlich ziemlich cool. Wetter Bei uns wird's wieder frostig; es regnet mal, mal schneit es gaaaanz kleine Flöckelchen, mal abwechselnd ... also sehr unangenehm. Ich will so gerne Frühling! Minecraft Oh cool, danke! Ich habe eigentlich nur 2 Freundinnen und meine Schwester, die auch Minecraft spielen, wobei die eine mehr Zeit mit Minecraft verbringt als mit Schule oder anderen Dingen o.O Also genau das richtige für sie. VWA Danke, ich werde versuchen, es bis Freitag zu schaffen! Oh, ich glaube ich sollte mich geehrt fühlen ... Titellos ... trotzdem fühle ich mich deswegen schlecht ... Himmel, es ist so schwer darüber zu schreiben, wenn man es lieber der Person so ins Gesicht sagen würde, auch wenn es den Vorteil hat, dass man nicht den enttäuschten Blick ertragen muss. Das macht das ganze für mich aber nicht besser, keineswegs. Das führt dazu, dass man sich selbst irgendwie mies fühlt, weil man doch von Anfang an hätte wissen müssen, dass man es irgendwann richtig stellen muss. Was ich mir damals nur gedacht? Ich dachte sehr wahrscheinlich an die vielen Möglichkeiten, die man hat, wenn man sich im Internet herumtreibt. Niemand kennt einen, wenn man sich klug genug anstellt, man kann im Prinzip jeder sein der man will! Nun ja, nach dem Prinzip bin ich auch gedanklich gegangen und mir einen neuen Namen gemacht. Es ging mir weniger darum, mich neu zu kreieren oder so ähnlich, sondern einfach anonym zu bleiben. Und ich habe auch nicht gedacht, dass sich in wikia, explizit im Sly Wiki, Leute finden, mit denen man länger in Kontakt bleibt als angenommen und irgendwie zu Freunden werden. Daher tut es mir leid, dass ich nicht ehrlich war. Ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich es, und wann ich es hätte sagen sollen. Und ob die Entscheidung, auf den "richtigen Moment" zu warten, die richtige war, darüber musst du mich aufklären. Für mich war es schwer, immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf zu schreiben, dass ich nicht die Person bin sozusagen, die ich vorgebe zu sein. Zumindest was den Namen betrifft, ich bin ja immer noch ich. Ich habe es schon vor langer Zeit mir abgewöhnt, mich damit zu wiederholen und noch mehr Leute da mit reinzuziehen ins eine Sache, aus der ich schwer wieder rauskommen, und ich will sagen dass es mir leid tut und dass ich vielleicht nicht hätte 3 Jahre unserer Bekanntschaft hätte warten müssen, um es dir zu sagen. Ich wusste nur nicht wie und wann. Ich will halt nicht mehr immer weglaufen. Jedenfalls ... ich kann mich daran erinnern mal gesagt zu haben, dass ich viele Namen habe. Nun ja, und wenn du nicht schon von selbst auf meinen wahren gekommen sein solltest, was ich dir zutraue denn du bist ja ein schlaues Menschlein, brauchst du denke ich nochmal bei Skype zu schauen, da war ich dann nämlich nicht so verschlossen. Manchmal braucht es eben Zeit, bis man lernt, gewisse Dinge und Menschen wertzuschätzen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, und ich hoffe du wirst mir keine Creeper an den Hals setzen, die mich dann wegsprengen :/ "But I think she wanted you of all people to know the truth. She wanted to live on in your memory, not as a solider, but as a woman. But she was forbidden to tell you herself. And that's why she told me." - Eva (Metal Gear Solid 3)